


Remarkable

by EnohIO



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnohIO/pseuds/EnohIO





	Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina Aoibhell (Lassarina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



It is more that a little scary, now that she's decided to stay. The inn seems larger than ever before.

There are times when she sits and thinks of all the dreams she will have to let die. Ideas of a life far from here she's be harbouring so long. Things she's always said 'I will to do that'. I'm many ways she's breaking old promises with herself, and that hurts.

Mostly, she fears that she will look back and regret having so many opportunities closed off to her. That she will become the old woman who sits on the veranda, staring at the moon and wishing that she had done something remarkable.

There are times, and after she hates her self for it, when she wishes something catastrophic would happen so she would be free again.

But they've passed through one catastrophe, and she doubts that there will be another like it. And when she thinks back to it, to the harder, sadder parts of it, she can't honestly tell herself that she wants that again.

So the years pass, and she stands proud. She had expected to stand alone, expected those she knows to leave for wider horizons. Yet Chie still comes over, often in uniform, and drinks tea. The bedding is hand stitched by Kanji at the store. Rise stays there on her time off, and Yosuke still does emergency food deliveries when they run out. Even Teddy appears with surprising regularity.

It's not that the doubts ever fully go. There's still a sadness there, when she goes looking for it. But on clear nights, with a full moon in the sky, she can look at the inn and think to herself.

'This _is_ remarkable.'


End file.
